


Happy Anniversary, Pet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving Crowley, Romantic Crowley, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 5,600 (Whoops)A/N: Slight smut and Crowley feels. This was written for @wayward-mirage Rat Pack Challenge with the prompt,  “I’ve Got You Under My Skin” by Frank Sinatra, for @whywhydoyouwantmetosaymyname ‘s Orion’s 1k Follower Writing Challenge with the quote prompt, “You’ve got red on you,” from the movie, “Shawn of the Dead” and for @megansescape‘s 300 Follower Challenge with the prompts, “Close ft Tove Lo by Nick Jones” “I’m losing track of the plan. Are you going to flirt him to death?” This was also written for @avasmommy224 Birthday Challenge with the prompt, “I love her, and that’s the beginning and end of everything.” Then lyrics to both songs are in bold and the flashback is in italics. None of the images below are mine, they were all found using google images.





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/158428423906/happy-anniversary-pet)

 

You felt soft hands try to rouse your sleeping form. They couldn’t be Crowley’s; his were rough and masculine, large in fact. These felt soft and definitely female. You groaned and whispered, still groggy, “Crowley? Mmm…Baby whose hands are those?” In your sleepy state you were imagining they belonged to an attractive woman that Crowley had brought home for the night for you both to play with. But if that was the case wouldn’t she be touching your breasts and not your shoulder? Touching your breasts would definitely get your attention much better. She would be well rewarded, too. You loved Crowley and his kinky little threesome mind.

 

 

The woman in front of you was picking up on your thoughts. Her face was flushed and her hand froze on your shoulders. You heard her clear her throat and stutter, how adorable. You made someone flustered.

 

 

“N-n-no ma’am. Um…uh…it’s me, Chloe, your handmaiden.”

 

 

You shot up, instantly roused from sleep, your mouth gaping open. Now it was your turn to be flustered.

 

 

“Oh, sorry. Of course, it’s you Chloe,” you affirmed.

 

 

Your handmaiden looked down at the ground blushing slightly. Clearly she liked you more than just as a friend. You’d have to let Crowley know. Maybe she could join you both some time.

 

 

You sat up in bed stretching and arching your back not even aware of how Chloe’s eyes were gliding over your body. She handed you a robe and slowly you pushed the thick soft covers away from your body and got dressed in your plush cerulean blue robe. You smiled back at her as you started your morning routine here in your mansion in Hell.

 

 

Your handmaiden left your clothes in your huge dressing room that adjoined your bathroom. She always made sure you looked your best no matter the occasion. Even though today was your anniversary, Crowley let you see your brothers and help them with a case. Neither your brothers nor Crowley were happy with the situation but they acquiesced to make you happy. He had morning meetings anyway. His demons were getting testy about a large number of issues that could not be ignored apparently.

 

 

Your handmaiden made you breakfast and fixed your hair in a French twist with a bun as you ate.

 

 

“Are you just seeing your brothers?” Chloe questioned

 

 

“Yes, I made a vow when I married Crowley. No more hunting. I’m playing it safe for me and our future child. This is just research. No need to get the guards to come with me. As for you dear, I am happy to have you accompany me. Dean and Sam know I don’t go anywhere without my handmaiden.”

 

 

Chloe blushed and you placed your hand over hers tapping it briefly before you got up from the table.

 

 

“Shall we dear?” you inquired with a wink. With a flourish you held out your hand to her and she took it right away teleporting you both to the bunker.

 

 

Dean nearly fell off his chair when you both appeared and Sam dropped his book.

 

 

“A little warning would be nice, sis!” Dean exclaimed.

 

 

You simply shrugged your shoulder.

 

 

“The Queen of Hell is nice enough to grace hunters with her presence and help you do your job. Hunters that would just as soon kill the King himself. You should feel lucky she loves you enough to still come.”

 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at Chloe. You took your hand and placed it on her cheek.

 

 

“These are my brothers, Chloe. We’ve been through this. There’s a truce between the King and them. I know how loyal you are to us both but please stand down.”

 

 

“Of course, my Queen,” Chloe states bowing her head

 

 

“Forgive me.” You gently raised her head so she could look you in the eye.

 

 

“Nothing to forgive,” you reassured her with a smile.

 

 

You hugged both Sam and Dean before slowly taking a seat in front of them.

 

 

Chloe stood behind you placing her hands on the back of your seat.

 

 

“I was able to do research yesterday; actually, I stayed up until 5 in the morning doing it. Here’s what I found. It’s not one of those bastard offshoot Djinn or a ghost like you guys thought -- it’s a Soul Eater. Now before I continue you two had better assure me that other hunters are coming because I am not losing you two, not today, not any day. Promise me.”

 

 

You give them both major bitchface.

 

 

“You don’t want to piss off the Queen of Hell, boys,” you remarked with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

“Well, look at you. We promise sweetheart,” Dean confirmed with a smirk.

 

 

“Good, Dean. Now Soul Eaters…they exist outside of time and space. They move into a house and create a “nest.” The Soul Eater basically snatches away its victims and puts them in its nest to feed off their fear. They show their victims images of their loved ones in distress. Soul Eaters can be trapped with a Celtic Monster Trapping Sigil and they can be killed with a Soul Eater Killing Sigil. You have no idea how hard those two were to track down. Thank god, Hell has a good library.”

 

 

You missed Sam’s snort and Dean’s glare. You passed them the two sigils as you looked down at your notes. You planned out what you wanted to tell them to be sure you didn’t miss any important points.

 

 

“Sometimes these suckers can mimic ghosts by creating cold spots, flickering lights, etc. but it’s definitely a Soul Eater. Killing it will release all of its victims dead or alive.”

 

 

“You’re better at research than Sam,” Dean teased.

 

 

Sam gave Dean a death stare.

 

 

“Glad I could help, boys.”

 

 

Now that the business end of your visit was over you could enjoy the few hours you got to spend with them. The hunt wasn’t far away so you could catch up with your brothers and they could save the damsel all in the same day.

 

 

You saw them once a week but you always had so much to talk about. You missed them terribly but you knew Hell was where you belonged, as its Queen. And you knew the Winchesters would never visit you there so once a week was the best any of you could do. It was tough going from seeing them all the time in the Bunker to once a week scheduled visits but everyone managed.

 

 

Your brothers stopped trying to argue against it knowing that you loved Crowley and he loved you. That didn’t mean they had to like it. Every time you left, just like today, they gave you pissed faces and got distant. Dean gulped loudly and brought you into a tight hug,

 

 

“If that bastard ever hurts you, I will fucking gut him,” Dean declared.

 

 

Sam puts his hand on his neck and makes a slitting his throat gesture.

 

 

Chloe having heard what he said flashed her white eyes at him.

 

 

You shook your head at her.

 

 

“He is the best husband a girl could ask for. Good to know I have two overly protective brothers.”

 

 

You waved your goodbyes and wished them good luck.

 

 

The second you got back you knocked on the doors of your most loyal subjects.

 

 

“I need you to do something that goes against your demon-side,” you began.

 

 

Silence filled the room and a few demons suppressed a massive eye-roll.

 

 

“I need you to protect the Winchesters on the hunt they’re on. They’re fighting a Soul Eater. Here’s the image you need to kill it. If the Winchesters need your help, offer it to them; if not stay hidden. Can you do that for your Queen?

 

 

“You’re coming to us personally...I assume--,” one of the demons questioned.

 

 

“Crowley would be fine with the orders given but using his demons to protect them might ruffle his feathers so I’m asking mine. Why use men when you can use women to get the job done?”

 

 

Your small band of mostly all women bowed their heads respectfully and went off to help.

 

 

Chloe left the room for a minute to talk to Crowley.

 

 

“I love her and that’s the beginning and end of everything,” Crowley confessed quietly to your handmaiden.

 

 

“The end of everything my King?” Chloe inquired nervously.

 

 

“The end to my loneliness and isolation. I finally have a Queen to share my love and Kingdom with.”

 

 

Chloe smiled at him and bowed her head respectfully. They saw the doorknob turn and knew you’d be leaving soon to retire to your bedchambers. Crowley snapped his fingers and a large box appeared in his arms.

 

 

“I’ll leave this for her on our bed. Make sure she sees it.”

 

 

Chloe nodded and Crowley was gone just as you made your way into the hallway.

 

 

You walked quickly back to your room ignoring the somber dark walls around you. Chloe was on your heels. When you entered your room, your eyes fall to the bed, noticing a big package.

 

(I found this on google, not mine)

 

 

Smiling, you walk over and opened it seeing a gorgeous black lace dress. You squealed and started twirling it in your arms. You absolutely loved it.

 

 (I found this on google, not mine.)

 

 

You ran into your dressing room to put it on. It fit you like a glove. You then fixed your makeup and had Chloe fix your hair.

 

 

Crowley came for you not five minutes after you were ready. He was wearing a different tailored suit -- the one he wore for your wedding, a vintage 1930’s suit that he always looked amazing in.

 

(I found this on google, not mine)

 

 

You took his hand and were instantly teleported to a balcony suite in Paris overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

 

(I found this on google, not mine.)

 

 

He knew how you felt about Paris and wanted the best for your anniversary. Crowley held out your chair for you and then pushed it in a bit. He walked over to his and beamed at you. With a snap of his fingers, demons appeared with all of your favorite foods. They served both of you, loading up your plate in particular before bowing to each of you in turn and leaving. Crowley poured rosé wine in each of your glasses before holding his glass up to make a toast.

 

 

 

 “To my wonderful wife. I never thought in all of my years that I would ever love and be loved in return. You have given me the best gift anyone can ever give. You are my everything.”

 

 

“I love this romantic, loving side that only I see. You have made me feel like I belong, loved and cherished. To us and our love.”

 

 

“To us and our love.”

 

 

 He took your hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it lightly. He motioned to the plates in front of you and you happily began eating. Everything was delicious.

 

 

“Oh, by the way, pet. I’m the King, have been for a while now. It is nice to know demons follow you but nothing goes on in Hell that I don’t know about.”

 

 

You smiled nervously.

 

 

“Your brothers are safe. Our demons took care of it.”

 

 

“Thank you, my King.”

 

 

“Of course. As much as I dislike the Hardy boys they are your blood relations. No need to hide it though, love. I only want you to make you happy and if that means occasionally protecting the idiots from themselves so be it.”

 

 

You smiled at your husband before taking a few more bites. Of course he’d say he’d save them and call them idiots in the same breath.

 

 

“This is so romantic, Crowley. It’s amazing to look out the window and see the Eiffel Tower. It’s definitely an improvement from our 6th month anniversary.”

 

 

“That could not be helped. And it’s one for the books,” Crowley defended.

 

 

“Very true. Who else can say they got kidnapped and engaged at the same time? Actually who brings a ring to a kidnapping?” you inquired.

 

 

“Well, it’s not like my demons informed me of the kidnapping and then I bought a ring to commemorate the experience. I was going to ask in a romantic fashion and then next thing I know I wake up chained in a basement.”

 

 

“And you still found a way to make it romantic.”

 

 

“I’m the King.”

 

 

You laughed so hard you spit out wine on the tablecloth.

 

 

“What about the first time you teamed up with Team Free Will?”

 

 

“Good lord, must you humans name everything? Team Free Will?

 

 

You shrugged, “You actually stopped talking. My brothers asked you for help and you just stared at me.”

 

 

“Well, can you honestly blame me with those kinky little thoughts buzzing round in that cranium of yours. Not to mention that our first encounter left quite an impression on me.”

 

 

You wiggled your eyebrows at him.

 

 

“Speaking of kinky endeavors. Chloe likes me and not only as a friend.”

 

 

“Really?” Crowley inquired.

 

 

“Really,” you stated with a shrug.

 

 

“Well that’s an intriguing development.”

 

 

“My question is how well does she take orders.”

 

 

Crowley smirked at you shaking his head.

 

 

He placed a fry in specially spicy ketchup and closed his eyes at the taste. He loved all your favorite food, fries included.

 

 

“You’ve got red on you.” Crowley took his eyes off you and glanced down at his suit. He rolled his eyes. This was his favorite suit. He snapped his fingers quickly taking away the stain. You leaned over the table careful not to mar your dress as you give him an ample view of your breasts. Smirking, you grabbed his tie and placed your lips firmly on his neck leaving a dark red lipstick imprint there.

 

 

“You’ve got a little red on you there, too. Imagine where else I could kiss you.”

 

 

“I do so love that mind of yours.”

 

 

You winked back at him.

 

 

“Remember the first time we got intimate….”

 

 

“How could I resist your beautiful rendition of “Hell’s Bells” complete with air guitar?”

 

 

“In my defense I had no idea you’d be stopping by the Bunker. If I had, I would have worn my garter belt and not Care Bears pj’s with short booty shorts.”

 

 

“Ah, but while I love garter belts, I would have missed seeing that gorgeous ass of yours. I’m an ass man dear. I didn’t notice the Care Bears...really?”

 

 

“I watched it in my childhood. Can you fault me? Adorable bears fighting evil in the world? Sounds like hunters to me.”

 

 

“Oh dear god,” Crowley grumbled.

 

 

You bit your lip chuckling at him. With Crowley, you could always let your hair down and talk about any topic. He loved you for you. You had a relationship that most people would envy.

 

 

 “Do you remember when we first meet on a case?”

 

 

“We’ve come a long way haven’t we Crowley. The first time I saw you, I was actually quite scared.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t have hurt you, dove. I was way too intrigued-”

 

 

“And horny,” you added.

 

 

“Crass, dear.”

 

 

“I’m a Winchester,” you stated nonchalantly.

 

 

“I remember your brother shouting in your ear piece and I quote, “I think I’m losing track of the plan. Are you going to flirt him to death?” I heard everything from the shadows darling. And you yelled back, “I have the situation handled guys.” How confident you were.”

 

 

“I had you handled,” you teased.

 

 

“That you did, pet.”

 

 

“I’d have done whatever you wanted the second I saw you,” Crowley admitted.

 

 

_You got all dolled up for a fancy ball. The boys were waiting outside for you if you needed backup. You just had to say “banana”. But you wouldn’t call them unless it was absolutely necessary. This was your first case and you wanted to show them that you could handle yourself out there in the field._

 

 

_You stroked the demon’s suit._

 

 

_“Well, don’t you look fine. You know, I was wondering if you could help a girl out. I have this guy. You know the kind of guy. Real manly but totally clueless. Yeah and I want him so bad. The things I’d do to him. Oh my god. I’m blushing just thinking about it. Hmm…yeah and I heard you were the man to talk to about magic stuff...like a love spell.”_

 

_The demon tensed. “Who said that?”_

 

 

_“I think the more important question is what I would do for you if you gave it to me.”_

 

 

_“I think I’m losing track of the plan. Are you going to flirt him to death?” Dean inquired._

 

 

_“I have this handled,” you growled._

_“Have what handled? Is there someone else there?” the demon queried._

 

 

_“Yeah, my girlfriend who is worried about me talking to demons. She is way too protective and doesn't trust anyone with a dick. I, on the other, hand love people with dicks._

 

 

_“How do you know I’m a demon?”_

 

 

_“Because I’m a demon blood junkie,” you state matter-of-factly._

 

 

_“You’re a fucking mess. What will you do for it?” the demon asked leering at you._

 

_You wiggle your eyebrows a second before a man in a well-dressed suit steps out of the shadows._

_“She’s a Winchester, you moron.” Crowley threw you to the wall and glued you there._

 

 

_“Stay right there, dove. Daddy has to talk to one of his minions.”_

_He looked you up and down making you shiver under his gaze. Well, as much as one can shiver being glued to the wall._

 

 

_Crowley turned his attention to his minion. “So not only are you not loyal to me but you figure hey, why not work with a witch to sell humans what exactly? Are you a witch’s henchmen now? Are you working for her to provide her with easy marks? Marks that want wishes but instead get spells and death?”_

_“Crowley I…”_

 

 

_“I’m not finished yet. And worst of all you brought the Winchesters into this. You bloody moron!” Crowley roared._

 

_“The souls wouldn’t have made good demons,” the demon pleaded._

 

 

_“I’m glad you know that. Maybe you should be King.”_

 

 

_The demon in front of him was speechless. Crowley’s eyes flashed red._

 

 

_“Save it, dear. Run along to the Winchesters who are waiting outside in the car for this little dove and tell them everything, give yourself up, or face my wrath. Before you go, if you could be a dear and write down the names of your conspirators I would greatly appreciate it.”_

 

 

_The demon’s hand was shaking as he wrote names down. Crowley looked down and sighed. Exactly the demons he thought were betraying him. Crowley waved his hand and released you from the wall._

 

 

 

  _“Now, what to do with you dove?” Crowley inquired his eyes roving your figure._

 

 

_You grabbed your demon knife, which he threw, out of your hand in two seconds._

 

 

_“Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was deciding your fate. Should I thank you for telling me about my demon? Or should I be frustrated that a Winchester knew before me? Or mad that you thought you could flirt your way to an answer? Don’t sell yourself short, pet. He doesn’t deserve you. You deserve the best. Look at you, you’re a knockout, a real 10 and that idiot is a 2 at best.”_

 

 

_You were shaking with fear and need at the same time. It was very perplexing. How could you want the King of Hell? How did he enchant you so much? He was coming on to you and threatening you in the same breath. Your head was reeling._

_You couldn’t give in. You lost your demon knife but you would still fight him. But wouldn’t it be easier to just give in? Every step he made towards you screamed predator. But he wasn’t killing you. He was assessing you, reading your fear and getting off on it. His cock was straining against his pants. Shit, you shouldn’t be looking at his pants; you should be saying the code word. Why weren’t you?_

 

 

_Crowley’s movements were precise, nothing quick and no weapon in hand. He screamed power and respect. The attraction was primal. How was any of this possible? He was the enemy. Surely you had to stay away from him but why were you biting back moans as he walked closer to you? He was angry. He could kill you. You were a Winchester and he knew it._

 

 

_You were in danger so why did your breathing become ragged when his face was in your face? Why did your legs almost go out from under you when he finally kissed you? He had to grab you and push you back against the wall to keep you standing. You placed your hand on his chest, feeling his strong muscles under it. You needed space; you need to think. He was too close._

 

 

_You push him back just to get some air. You’re afraid but you liked it. Or were you afraid because you liked it? You liked the danger he represented and you liked him. The accent, the clothes, the power, the way he kept you on edge and definitely the way he kissed you, like he owned you already._

 

 

_You didn’t want him to stop. You wanted him to continue, to belong to him. You could hear your brothers coming to save you. Crowley places his hand on your neck to hold your head against the wall as he places another passionate kiss on your lips. It’s over all too quickly and the hand that was around your neck moves to caress your cheek. You close your eyes, moving with the hand that’s stroking your cheek._

 

 

_You were intrigued by him and if that glint in his eye meant anything, he likely felt the same way about you. The lion and the lamb and neither of you tried to attack the other. You bit your lip and called out to him. You held him as pressed you against the wall, his thick long cock rubbing against your clothed core, his warm breath on your neck_

 

 

_“We’ll finish this soon, pet. I’m someone who gets what I want and I want you. Every moan you fight back, every thought in your head, every cell in your body is calling to me but not yet, pet. Now I have to go. But know this, I have never felt a connection like this in hundreds of years and trust me love, I am fully invested in figuring you out. See you soon.”_

 

 

_The second he teleported out, your brothers entered the room and you felt empty, you missed his pressure, the feel of his body against yours. You touched your lips with you finger remembering the feel of his lips on yours._

 

 

Crowley’s voice brings you out of the past and into the present. A knowing smile on his face tells him he knows what you were thinking about.

 

 

“How is the food kitten?” Crowley interjected.

 

 

“Delicious as always,” you confirmed.

 

 

“Only the best for my Queen.”

 

 

Crowley smirked at you; his tongue dove out of his mouth as he licked his lips. His face changed and became darker, hungrier. He placed his napkin on the table and got out of his chair walking over to you. His gaze like that of a predator eying his prey. He placed a salted caramel crème brûlée in front of you. His eyes running down your body. He stood behind you, his arms sliding down your arms.

 

 

“Your favorite dessert. I made it myself.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Really, darling.”

 

 

The second that you took a bite you moaned nearly having an orgasm over how delicious this was. Crowley smirked, pleased with the sounds you were making. His cock grew with every moan you made. Slowly he walked around your chair, kneeling in between your legs, under the table, looking up at you. You were the only woman alive that could make the King of Hell kneel. Crowley pushed up your dress and slid your black lace panties off hurriedly desperate to taste his desert. Carefully he placed your foot on his shoulder and looked up into your eyes silently asking if this was okay. You nodded hurriedly biting your lip.

 

 

“Continue, pet. No need to stop eating your dessert when I’ll having mine.”

 

 

Your eyes went wide and you bit your lip.

 

 

“Fuck Crowley.”

 

 

“In time, love,” Crowley intimated.

 

 

He waited for you to eat more of your desert and then he slowly licked a stripe looking up at you with mischief in his eyes. You took another bite and just as you put the spoon in your mouth, his mouth attached to your clit sucking it hard while his tongue slipped inside you. The more you ate, the more insistent Crowley’s mouth was. You were spiraling towards an orgasm within minutes.

 

 

You paused spoon in hand making Crowley look up at you from between your legs. You teased him by putting the spoon slowly into your mouth. He returned by licking your clit mercilessly. You moaned and threw your head back. He growled at your core. The vibration sent you closer to your orgasm. You licked the salted caramel off your spoon as he licked your clit perfectly in synch. His fingers picked up speed as he felt your thighs shaking knowing you were close. You moaned around the spoon as you ate more of the desert. He added a third finger and curled it deep inside of you at the precise moment that you finished your desert and his tongue flicked and sucked your clit. It was the perfect amalgamation of events. Your hands flew out in front to you, holding onto the edge of the table to steady yourself and prevent you from falling over.

 

 

“Cum pet. Come on your King’s tongue.”

 

 

And that was all it took to let yourself go. You felt a rush of intense pleasure flood your body. You closed your eyes chanting Crowley’s name as you came.

 

 

You kept your eyes closed relishing the feeling as you felt hands grab you and carry you to the bed. You looked up to see Crowley looking down at you hungrily.

 

 

“What about you, Crowley?”

 

 

“You are all I need. No reciprocal actions needed. Just lie back dove and let your King love you.”

 

 

He growled at you possessively. His teeth grazing your neck, “Mine.” He sucked a dark hickey into your neck. You moaned and arched your back pleased with a mark on you claiming you as his. Your lipstick was still on his neck, claiming him as yours.

 

 

“Dove, your King needs you desperately and-.”

 

 

“Happy anniversary, baby. I’m all yours Crowley.”

 

 

“Happy anniversary, darling.”

 

 

With a quick flick of his hands, your bra fell on the bed beside you both. He growled again and ground his cock against your core. He placed his forehead on yours and with his other hand slid himself right inside you slowly inch by him. He paused to allow the both of you to adjust. His thrusts are deep and slow his hands gliding over your body. He kisses you everywhere: your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders your arms. He made sure you remembered that you were not only his but loved.

 

 

One of his hands was on your face caressing you while the other was holding onto the bed rails. His thrusts pick up quickly hitting your g-spot over and over again. You were alternating between moans and breathy sighs. Crowley murmured Latin over and over again probably some Latin spell for a bond to form. Truthfully, you don’t think you could be any more connected to him then in that moment. You felt your body heat up and tingle and suddenly you felt his emotions as if they were your own. You saw yourself through his eyes. You felt how much he loved you; you saw memories of you two together from his point of view. His love and devotion for you coupled with his rough, deep thrusts pushed you over the edge and you came hard. He came right behind you growling, “Mine, Queen and Y/N.”

 

 

He rolled you both carefully over to the side, his cock still inside you. He kissed your forehead and held you as your breathing went back to normal and you rode out your orgasm. After a few minutes he kissed you gently and slowly slid out of you snapping his fingers and cleaned you both up. He pulled the covers up snuggling with you.

 

 

“What was the Latin you said?”

 

 

“It was to make an emotional connection between us. I made it just during sex so you can know unequivocally how much I love you.”

 

 

“It was intense and amazing. Is there any way you could do that normally?”

 

 

“If we do that pet, it means we’d share all emotions with each other. No secrets.”

 

 

“No secrets,” you said before you pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

Crowley pulled away after a bit to chant Latin his lips on your forehead. You gasp as a warm light engulfs you and you start to feel his emotions, feel his love for you, and he feels yours for him. Crowley never thought he’d be loved much less find someone who would want to be this connected to him.” He smiled down at you.

 

 

“So a horror movie marathon?”

 

 

“Of course.”

 

 

“Your top five favorites?”

 

 

“Definitely.”

 

 

“Sleep whenever you want to. Don’t feel like you have to stay up to see them all. You’ve seen them multiple times already.”

 

 

You smile up at him. He knows how you sometimes fall asleep while watching movies.

 

 

You stayed snuggled into his strong arms the entire night. He poofed in a bowl of popcorn and your favorite drink at some point. He knew how much you loved popcorn with your movies. You wanted to stay up and see his reactions to all your favorite scenes but you had a long day and predictably you fell asleep in Crowley’s arms while watching horror movies knowing there was no other place you’d rather be then here with your husband. What a night and what a man he was.


End file.
